


The Red Ropes Of Fate That Bind Us Together

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [56]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: The first you know of his plans is a quiet "Perry the Platypus".





	The Red Ropes Of Fate That Bind Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've posted a lot of angst/crack recently, time for some fluff.

The first you know of his plans is a quiet "Perry the Platypus". He falls to one knee, takes your paw, stares into your eyes. "Behold," he whispers, holding up a- "Will you marry me?" He's smiling, through his tears.

So are you.

Deep down, you'd wondered when this day would come. The day he'd offered you the trapped ringbox, you'd known, instantly, you'd never be able to refuse him. All he'd have to do was ask, and you'd-

He slides the brilliant silver ring onto your finger. Like a rope, a comfortable tightness binding you to him, a _trap_.


End file.
